We Bury the Hatchet
by arella mikel
Summary: Jenny and Gibbs have been fighting nonstop. Is there relationship opn the rocks or is their way of foreplay? Why am I asking you this? Read and find out. songfic


Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. Cause if I did Judgment day would have never happened, the team would have never been split up, what happened in Paris would have never ended and Undercovers ;D (Enough said).

It was ten o'clock on a Friday night when screams broke the silence of a quiet neighborhood.

"How come you never take side?"

"Because every time it comes to a point where I have to take sides, choosing yours would cost me my JOB!!"

Jethro Gibbs and Jennifer Sheppard-Gibbs, married 12 years, stood in their driveway screaming at each other.

"You shouldn't have to make a choice. You should always pick mine."

"Oh that's a great idea. You tell an innocent reporter to kiss your ass but it's all ok because the director will take you side. God, Jethro I am the director of a federal agency I cannot allow this kind of behavior."

"He deserved it."

"I don't care. Because of your little comment I now have to release an official apology tomorrow. On My Day Off!!" The couple stared each other down.

"Well, director…"

"Will you two shut up?" Their neighbor came outside and yelled. "You do this every night and wake the entire street up." He was right they did this every night. If someone didn't know better they would think that Gibbs and jenny didn't get along.

_All the neighbors' lights came on last night._

_Just like they do every night we have a little fight._

_It's getting to the point we can't get along._

_Were always fighting about things that should be dead and gone._

The tension from last night was still there. Jethro and Jenny had still not forgiven each other. And every time they got like this no one and nothing was safe. Every forgotten birthday and every person they had ever flirted with was brought up.  
"AGENT GIBBS!!" He looked up from his report to see Jenny standing on the catwalk staring down at him. He got up and walked over to her.  
"Care to explain why you acted the way you did with your suspect?"  
"I don't know what you are talking about."  
"Don't pull that crap with me Jethro." she was fuming. "Why did you lay him out?"  
"Oh Jen." His eyes went soft.  
"Oh no you don't. don't give me that look. Need I remind you what happened last time?"  
"Oh come on. I said sorry. Why do you have to bring that up?"  
"Because you never seem to learn."  
"And you never seem to be able to let things go."  
"You are the one to talk Jethro. If I remember correctly you have mentioned what happened with Mike several time and that was just a dance."  
"I told you we buried that hatchet."  
"Yet here we are.

_We bury the hatchet, but leave the handle sticking out.  
We're always digging up things we should forget about.  
when it comes to forgiving baby there ain't no doubt.  
we bury the hatchet but leave the handle sticking out._

Jenny watched from M-Tac as Jethro went undercover with Ziva as two lovers on a get away from their spouses. That really got under jenny's skin, why did SecNav want Jethro on this assignment? That was never going to get an answer. Jenny wasn't paying attention to the screen until she saw Jethro lean in and kiss Ziva.  
"Jethro I am watching you know." Gibbs pulled back like his lips had been burned and Ziva giggled.  
"Cindy shall we go upstairs?" Gibbs took Ziva by the arm when she nodded. Once in the elevator Gibbs spoke into his comms unit.  
"Now you know what I felt like when I saw you and Joe."  
"That was 10 years ago and an assignment."  
"So was that."  
"Yeah but I didn't know you were watching."  
"neither did I. I forgot Ziva's glasses were a camera."  
"Whatever Jethro. Just know you are sleeping on the couch tonight."

_Well I was kissing on Cindy on that lonely night.  
but that's a long time ago; I let a dead dog lie.  
but if you want to cut m, how bout you and ol'joe.  
I caught you down at the creek just ten years ago._

Their fights went on for the next month. And by the end everyone was tired and annoyed.  
"I swear this is their way of foreplay."  
"Not everything is sex related DiNozzo." Gibbs slapped Tony on the back of the head. Was it just him or were the slaps getting harder.  
"You deserved that one Tony…Hey! What was that for?" Ziva said rubbing the back of her head. That was the hardest one she had ever felt.  
"Encouraging him." The sad part was that DiNozzo was right. They would fight for awhile but then they would explode with all of this built up sexual energy. They would rage a full scale war on each other and destroy everything in their paths but then would make it up to each other with the love they had built over their relationship. They had something that could never be broken. Half of the time they didn't even know what they were fighting about. They just knew that they had to fight to prove to each other that they really did love each other.

_We got to love on each other to wage a full scale war.  
if we could ever remember what we were fighting for.  
we bury the hatchet but leave the handle sticking out._

That night when Jenny and Gibbs got home it was quiet outside and it would stay that way. They were too busy trying not to jump each other in the driveway to fight with each other. That night the only light on was the one coming from their bedroom and the only screams that could be heard were ones of pleasure.

AN: The song is We Bury The Hatchet by Garth brooks. I know most of my stories so far have been songfics and most of the songs have been ones by Garth Brooks but that is only because finals in school just passed and songfics are the easiest to write. And about all the songs that cause all of his fit very well or at least I think so. I promise I only have a few more from Garth and only like 5 more song fics then I promise no more songfics for awhile. Review please it makes the little four year old in my head happy and keeps the drill sergeant in there from yelling at me and keeps the head slaps to a minimum.


End file.
